Chasing The Years
by Lady Potter-Nott
Summary: 100 drabbles sobre alguns dos personagens de Harry Potter. Canon e non-canon pairings.
1. Beauty (Lavender Brown)

Obs.:São 100 prompts que devem ser escritas em drabbles com 100 ou menos palavras. Contém non-canon e canon pairings (casais), e possivelmente possuirá slash e/ou femmeslash.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**001 — ****_Beauty_**

Todo dia era a mesma coisa: sempre quando acordava e antes de dormir ela ficava em frente ao espelho, observando aquelas cicatrizes em seu corpo e que traziam tantas memórias ruins.

Se fechasse os olhos durante alguns segundos ainda conseguiria sentir o vento contra seu corpo, a dor que sentiu ao cair sobre o seu braço no chão, o cheiro que Greyback emitia.

As cicatrizes diferenciavam de tamanho e forma, criando uma imagem estranha e desconfigurada, _estragando_ o seu rosto que antes era tão belo.

Mas ela tinha aprendido que a beleza não era tudo: estar viva era bem melhor.

* * *

Palavras: 100 (de acordo com o Word).

Personagem: Lavender (Lilá) Brown.


	2. Love (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**002 — ****_Love_**

Quando pequeno ele nunca soube como era ser amado, como era ter alguém que se importava com o que você fazia.

Sua tia sempre estava ocupada com o seu primo Dudley, nunca lançando um segundo olhar em sua direção. E quando se falava em relação ao seu tio, ele preferia não atrair mais atenção para si mesmo, com receio do que poderia acontecer.

Ele não tinha nem amigos na escola por causa da turma de Dudley! Ninguém queria saber daquele garotinho magricela, ninguém se importava com ele, _ninguém o amava_.

* * *

Palavras: 90.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	3. Dream (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**003 — ****_Dream_**

"_Lumus._"

Um feixe de luz apareceu na ponta da varinha, repentinamente iluminando o quarto que estava com suas cortinas fechadas, bloqueando toda a luz do sol.

Harry franziu a testa e esfregou seu rosto, tateando cegamente por sua mesa de cabeceira até conseguir achar seu óculos. Respirou fundo antes de se levantar e, se guiando pela luz da varinha, saiu do quarto.

O barulho de sua respiração ecoava por todo o corredor, mas ele não se importou com aquilo e foi para a cozinha à procura de um copo de água para se acalmar.

Os pesadelos já eram rotina.

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	4. Haunted (Sirius Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**004 — ****_Haunted_**

Seus olhos eram acinzentados como o de qualquer Black.

Em seu tempo de Hogwarts eles estavam sempre com um brilho brincalhão, acompanhado de um sorriso maroto que deixariam diversas garotas de pernas bambas.

Após Azkaban o cinza ficou opaco. O brilho sumiu quase que totalmente e o sorriso voltou a aparecer somente uma ou duas vezes.

Parecia mais Black do que nunca: olhos inexpressíveis e que ao mesmo tempo seguravam _tanta_ loucura.

* * *

Palavras: 72.

Personagem: Sirius Black.


	5. Memory (Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**005 —****_ Memory_**

Houve um tempo em que era possível ver o garoto sentado sozinho, com o rosto franzido em concentração.

Quando perguntavam o que estava fazendo, ele balançaria a mão e continuaria tentando se focar em sua tarefa.

Poderia passar horas assim.

Todavia ele _não_ conseguia se lembrar. Nada. _Nadinha_. Nem um simples momento, uma simples memória, uma simples lembrança de pelo menos um sorriso.

(Também como poderia? Tinha apenas algumas semanas quando os viu pela última vez.).

Mas isso não significava que ele não tentasse.

* * *

Palavras: 84.

Personagem: Teddy Lupin.


	6. Fragile (Lily Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**006 —****_ Fragile_**

Ela era a menor, a mais nova da família e consequentemente a mais protegida.

Seus pais e irmãos estavam sempre ao seu lado, acompanhando seus passos e cada movimento que fazia, _como se ela pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento._

Ela poderia falar quantas vezes quisesse e de todas as maneiras possíveis, _mas eles não entendiam._

Ela era uma Potter. Uma Weasley. Uma Gryffindor.

Não iria quebrar, chorar ou muito menos se despedaçar com qualquer coisa que acontecesse — mesmo não parecendo, ela _era_ forte.

* * *

Palavras: 83.

Personagem: Lily Luna Potter.


	7. Crying (Susan Bones)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**007 —****_ Crying_**

Ela andava pelo Castelo com o rosto inexpressivo.

Seus olhos eram frios e ela raramente sorria. Seus amigos perguntavam constantemente se ela precisava de alguma coisa, estando sempre ao seu lado para ajudar, _mas ela não queria ajuda_, não queria pena de ninguém.

Era somente durante a noite, protegida pelas cortinas de seu dormitório, com o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o barulho, que ela deixava a sua máscara escorregar e chorava.

Chorava por todos os membros de sua família que foram brutalmente assassinados durante a Primeira Guerra e que nunca chegou a conhecer... Chorava principalmente por sua tia.

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagem: Susan Bones.


	8. Secret (Hermione Granger)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**008 —****_ Secret_**

Poderia ter falado para ele a verdade há muito tempo, todavia parecia que não havia o momento certo, eles sempre estavam ocupados lutando por suas vidas ou estudando para os testes.

E quando ela _pensou_ que finalmente poderia expressar, ele estava com outra.

E aquilo doía _muito_.

Ela tentou esquecer, tentou ignorar aqueles sentimentos, mas não conseguia; e ele estava sempre, _sempre_, do lado daquela outra, como se quisesse esfregar na sua cara que havia perdido para sempre a sua chance.

* * *

Palavras: 81.

Personagem: Hermione Granger.


	9. Promise (Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**009 —****_ Promise_**

Pela manhã ele estivera _tão_ nervoso, não conseguindo parar de pensar no que poderia acontecer caso ele não fosse selecionado para Gryffindor.

(E o seu irmão mais velho também não ajudava, sempre falando coisas que o deixava ainda mais nervoso—e se ele fosse _mesmo_ para Slytherin? Ou até _Hufflepuff_!).

E antes de entrar no Expresso, aquela sensação apenas aumentou _tanto_ que—_Merlin!_ Ele nem conseguia pensar direito!

Mas faltando apenas alguns momentos para embarcar, seu pai lhe aconselhou, e após refletir algum tempo naquelas palavras, percebeu que não deveria temer.

... ele até poderia ser o _primeiro_ Potter slytherin.

* * *

Palavras: 100 :)

Personagem: Albus Severus Potter.


	10. Letter (Remus Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**010 —****_ Letter_**

Era o sonho de toda criança bruxa chegar logo no seu décimo primeiro aniversário para poder receber a sua carta de Hogwarts — ele havia pensado assim durante algum tempo.

Após a mordida tudo mudou.

Ele se distanciou de seus pais, e o sonho de poder ir estudar naquela Escola morreu.

Era melhor daquela maneira, ele realizou. De que adiantaria ficar com esperança para quando chegasse à época de entrega das cartas e ele não recebesse nenhuma?

Nenhum Diretor gostaria de ter um estudante lobisomem — era muito perigoso.

(A sua surpresa foi grande quando recebeu uma carta _com o seu nome_).

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Remus Lupin.


	11. Moonlight (James, Albus e Lily)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**011 —****_ Moonlight_**

O vento frio bateu contra James e ele estremeceu.

"Você deveria ter trazido sua varinha," resmungou Lily. "Eu estou _congelando!_"

"Não é só você..." Albus murmurou, esfregando suas mãos.

James rolou os olhos e pegou a sua gravata do chão. "É, eu sei... Mas você não tinha trazido a sua?"

"Eu trouxe, mas ainda não aprendemos um feitiço para secar ou—"

"Sério?!"

"_Ah!_ E-eu acho q-que a L-lula G-g-gigante me tocou!"

"_Lily!_" os dois irmãos exclamaram juntos. "Saia _agora_ do Lago! Você é louca?" disse James. "Já basta que esteja de noite, não precisamos conhecer a Lula agora..."

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagens: James Sirius, Albus Severus e Lily Luna Potter.


	12. Whisper (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**012 —****_ Whisper_**

Eram apenas sussurros, mas havia marcado a sua vida como nada igual, pois eles eram uma das últimas palavras de sua mãe.

_"Harry... Mama te ama..."_

* * *

__Palavras: 26 (Ficou bem curto, eu sei :( )

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	13. Waiting (Regulus Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**013 —****_ Waiting_**

No momento em que sentava à mesa, ele sempre perguntava a mesma coisa: "Há alguma carta para mim?"

A resposta também não mudava: "Não."

No primeiro mês elas chegavam duas ou três vezes por semana, contudo a partir de Novembro seu número decaiu até que cessasse completamente. Quando o Natal chegou e seu irmão voltou, ele falara que "não tinha tempo por causa das aulas".

Tudo bem, ele podia entender isso, mas depois que seu irmão voltara para Hogwarts, _nenhuma outra carta chegou_.

Todos os outros meses foram a mesma coisa: ele ficava esperando por uma carta que nunca chegaria.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Regulus Black.


	14. Jealousy (Dominique Weasley)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**014 —****_ Jealousy_**

Era errado, ela sabia disso, mas não era como se pudesse controlar o que sentia... _certo?_

Victoire era tudo o que alguém poderia desejar: era a primogênita e loura com belos olhos azuis, era inteligente e corajosa, tinha um incrível namorado e uma carreira promissora à frente.

Mas o que ela era? O que tinha de especial?

Era apenas a velha e normal Dominique. A filha do meio. Não era loura como sua irmã, muito menos magra, alta e esbelta; não tinha as melhores notas e muito menos um namorado; não tinha nada de especial.

Era apenas mais uma Weasley.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Dominique Weasley.


	15. Wink (James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**015 —****_ Wink_**

"Olá, como você está?" James perguntou, mandando um enorme sorriso para a garota do seu lado.

"Ahn... Er... Bem, eu acho... E você?"

"Estou ótimo. Fiquei bem melhor no momento em que você entrou e iluminou esse lugar com a sua beleza."

"... mas eu já estava aqui quando você entrou."

"O-o que eu quero dizer é que quando _eu_ entrei, a sua beleza logo me cegou e mexeu com minha cabeça, por isso que me confundi," ele piscou para a garota, fazendo com que ela corasse loucamente.

"Ahn..."

"Então... Você já tem companhia para Hogsmead?"

* * *

Palavras: 96.

Personagem: James Sirius Potter.


	16. Lies (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**016 —****_ Lies_**

"Pai, o que é isso na sua mão?"

Ele olharia para baixo, pensando se havia sujado sua mão e não tinha percebido, contudo apenas encontraria a cicatriz da tortura que passara e que nunca sumiria.

Memórias de seu quinto ano iriam invadir a sua mente, e antes que percebesse estaria com o punho cerrado. Mudaria a direção do olhar para o seu filho — ele não tinha culpa; era pequeno e não sabia o que _realmente_ havia acontecido — e balançaria a cabeça. Aquilo seria estória para outra hora, quando fosse maior.

_Eu não devo contar mentiras._

* * *

__Palavras: 95.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	17. Regrets (Augusta Longbottom)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**017 —****_ Regrets_**

Ela sabia muito bem o que as pessoas falavam quando pensavam que ela não estava escutando.

_"Você viu como ela é?"_

_ "...não se importa com seu netinho!"_

_ "Ele até tem medo dela! Minha filha estuda com ele e me falou..."_

Desde pequena fora ensinada os valores puros-sangues e como mascarar as suas emoções; e mesmo várias coisas que falassem fossem _verdades_, não seria agora que ela mudaria o seu jeito de ser.

Seu neto tinha de aprender desde cedo que a vida não era justa: as pessoas más quase sempre ganhavam, enquanto as boas perdiam e sofriam — como os seus pais.

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagem: Augusta Longbottom.


	18. Trust (James Potter e Lily Evans)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**018 —****_ Trust_**

"Potter, você tem certeza que isso é seguro?"

"Lily confie em mim—"

"Esse é o problema."

"Er... Bem, eu prometo que vou lhe segurar _se_ você cair, _mas você não vai_. Eu sou muito bom em uma vassoura—por isso sou o Capitão—e não vamos voar muito alto."

"Potter..."

"Ah, Lily! Vamos! Não me diga que você vai _amarelar_ agora!"

"E-eu não vou amarelar! N-não sou uma covarde para fazer isso!"

"Eu poderia _jurar_ que ouvi você gaguejando..."

"_Potter!_"

"O quê?"

"Pare com isso! V-voaremos agora ou não...?"

"Agora mesmo! Apenas confie em mim e aproveite."

Ela confiou.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: James Potter e Lily Evans.


	19. Revenge (Nymphadora Tonks)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**019 —****_ Revenge_**

Apesar de não ter conhecido Sirius por muito tempo, ele havia conquistado um lugar em seu coração.

A luta no Departamento de Mistérios foi feia e violenta, e apesar deles terem aparecido de surpresa ainda não havia sido fácil.

Então Sirius passou pelo Véu—ela ficou _totalmente_ arrasada.

Havia o constante perigo que lhe cercava por ser da Ordem da Fênix, além da morte de Sirius que sempre a deixava triste, as rejeições de Remus e o anseio por seu pai ser um nascido-trouxa naquela guerra.

Mas ela teria sua vingança com a sua _tia_—

—nem que aquilo a matasse.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Nymphadora (ou Ninfadora) Tonks.


	20. Clock (James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**020 —****_ Clock_**

Lembra-se de, quando pequeno, ver seu pai sempre com o mesmo relógio dourado no pulso — tirava-o somente em raras ocasiões.

Não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a estória que havia por trás daquele relógio, apenas que tinha sido de um irmão de Vó Molly e que ela tinha dado para o seu pai quando ele completou dezessete anos.

Grande foi a sua surpresa quando completou dezessete anos e seu pai entregou-lhe o mesmo relógio dourado.

"Quando seu filho, futuramente, completar dezessete anos, espero que faça a mesma coisa que estou fazendo... Está na hora de começarmos outra tradição da família Potter."

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: James Sirius Potter.


	21. Forbidden (Rose Weasley)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**021 —****_ Forbidden_**

Mesmo com o aviso do pai em sua cabeça, Rose não conseguia deixar de pensar em qual seria o porquê daquilo. Por que ela tinha de ficar o mais longe possível do garoto Malfoy? Por que ela não poderia conversar com ele? Por que ele era proibido?

Sabia que seu pai ficaria decepcionado com o que estava fazendo, mas ela estava _curiosa_ por qual seria o motivo da proibição — e ela iria descobrir.

Procurou por quase todo o Expresso com Al pelo o herdeiro Malfoy, e quando avistou a tão-reconhecível cabeleira loira, imediatamente se apresentou.

"Oi, meu nome é Rose."

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Rose Weasley.


	22. Confessions (Albus Potter e Scorpius M)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**022 —****_ Confessions_**

Foi em uma tarde chuvosa que Albus, sem querer, derrubou o herdeiro Malfoy e seus livros no chão após tropeçar.

No meio de dezembro, envolto pela neve que enfeitava Hogsmeade, Scorpius o beijou e foi embora antes que Albus pudesse processar o que tinha acontecido.

No dia dos namorados, com o Salão Principal decorado de rosa, vermelho e corações, Albus mandou uma carta anônima-mas-não-tão-anônima para Scorpius, tentando não corar furiosamente quando viu que ele a abria na mesa.

Duas semanas antes do exame de Astronomia, Albus confessou-se para Scorpius — e recebeu mais do que esperava.

* * *

Palavras: 95.

Personagens: Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.


	23. Crush (Molly Weasley II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**023 —****_ Crush_**

Molly não conseguia não corar quando o via.

Quando ele aparecesse em seu campo de visão, ela sentia que seu coração batia mais rápido, suas mãos começavam a suar, havia borboletas em seu estômago e ficava mais difícil respirar. Ela também ficava bastante vermelha.

Era meio constrangedor, porque aquilo _sempre_ acontecia quando Teddy Lupin estava presente.

Via Teddy pôr o braço ao redor do ombro de sua prima loura, e sentia uma onda de ciúmes e inveja a invadir, antes de tudo sumir e todas as sensações iniciais voltarem quando ele sorria em sua direção.

E ela corava mais uma vez.

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagem: Molly Weasley II


	24. Dancing (Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**024 —****_ Dancing_**

Albus detestava ter de ir a todos os bailes e festas promovidos pelas figuras que trabalhavam no Ministério apenas por ser filho de Harry Potter.

Passava todos aqueles eventos sentado, comendo e conversando com quem conhecia.

Logo seu olhar recairia para as pessoas que dançavam no meio do salão, vendo James fazer-se de bobo, dançando mal propositalmente. Lily também dançava, contudo Albus apenas tinha olhos para Scorpius que bailava com alguma puro-sangue.

Ela sorriria e piscaria os grandes cílios sugestivamente, enquanto Albus tinha de se segurar para não interromper a dança dos dois e beijar Scorpius tão fervorosamente que iria tirar o sorriso do rosto dela.

...talvez ele realmente fizesse isso.

* * *

Palavras: 111.

Personagem: Albus Severus Potter.


	25. Alone (Andrômeda Tonks)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**025 —****_ Alone_**

Para Andrômeda aquela guerra era bastante familiar — e ao mesmo tempo muito diferente.

O básico não tinha mudado: Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado queria dominar o Mundo Mágico e o bem lutava com todas as suas forças.

Mas o que tinha mudado era que _ela estava sozinha_.

Durante a primeira guerra ela não tinha a sua família — Andrômeda não duvidava que boa parte dela estivesse do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem —, todavia tinha o seu marido e Nymphadora.

Agora ela olharia para uma foto de Ted com o coração despedaçado, enquanto esperava ansiosamente por uma notícia de sua filha.

A casa estava muito silenciosa.

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagem: Andrômeda Tonks.


	26. Rain (Luna Lovegood)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**026 —****_ Rain_**

Algumas vezes ela gostava de observar a chuva pela janela.

O barulho ecoando em seus ouvidos, gotículas de água competindo uma com as outras — vendo quem escorria mais rápido pela janela — e a sua respiração embaçando o vidro à sua frente.

Às vezes a chuva caía muito forte, sendo acompanhada por trovões, raios e relâmpagos — disso ela não gostava.

Os raios a lembravam de feitiços sendo jogados para todos os lados, enquanto os trovões pareciam que os gigantes estavam mais uma vez do lado de fora — ou que o Castelo estava caindo.

Ela não gostava muito de lembrar-se da Batalha.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Luna Lovegood.


	27. Yellow (Neville e Hannah Abbott)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**027 —****_ Yellow_**

**__**E, de repente, amarelo tornou-se uma de suas cores favoritas.

Amarelo o lembrava de uma Hannah jovem, alegre e sorridente, sem a preocupação da guerra em seus ombros, sorrindo nos corredores de Hogwarts com uma gravata preta e amarela em seu pescoço — ou com o cachecol de Hufflepuff enquanto torcia pela sua Casa no Quadribol.

Amarelo era a cor dos cabelos de Hannah — uma cor bastante intensa —, que, em sua opinião, combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos azuis e o vestido florido que tanto gostava.

Amarelo também veio a ser a cor das paredes do quarto do primogênito.

* * *

Palavras: 98.

Personagens: Neville Longbottom e Hannah (ou Ana) Abbott.


	28. Cold (Daphne Greengrass)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**028 —****_ Cold_**

Diferentemente de Malfoy ela não ganhou o seu apelido por seu nome, pelo dinheiro de sua família ou por sua influência.

Daphne não gostava da maior parte de seus colegas slytherins — falava com pouquíssimos —, e muito menos desejava interagir com eles.

Seu rosto possuía a mesma máscara inexpressiva de sempre, com seus olhos frios encarando quem estivesse no seu caminho, e nunca faltando com a sua postura de puro-sangue.

Andava pelos corredores com a cabeça erguida, ignorando todos os murmúrios e rumores sobre ela e sua família.

Não era a toa que a chamavam de "Rainha de Gelo".

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagem: Daphne Greengrass.


	29. Mistake (Lorcan Scamander)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**029 —****_ Mistake_**

"Ei! _Ei!_ Lys, quanto tempo! Você ainda se lembra de mim? Jenny da—"

"Desculpe, mas eu não—"

"Não? Você não se lembra de mim?! Jenny... Jenny Grant. De Gryffindor."

"Eu _realmente_—"

"Como não? Nós namoramos durante algumas semanas—!"

"Olha, desculpe, mas—"

"Lysander! Eu _não_ acredito! Sou eu, _Jenny._ Jenny. Como você não se lembra? Foi o meu trabalho de Transfiguração que você copiou no sétimo ano! Foi em mim que você jogou a cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras... V-você já me esqueceu...?"

"...eu sou Lorcan—o outro gêmeo."

* * *

Palavras: 93.

Personagem: Lorcan Scamander.


	30. Addiction(James Potter II e Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**030 —****_ Addiction_**

Em alguma parte de sua mente Teddy Lupin sabia que aquilo era errado… _Um pouco_.

Tais pensamentos iriam lhe invadir mais tarde — ou somente no dia seguinte, quando estivesse trabalhando — e uma onda de remorso lhe encheria, mas, no momento, nada daquilo importava.

(Adiante ele não conseguiria dizer como tudo aconteceu, como acabou envolvido com o _filho do seu padrinho_).

Inicialmente havia sido um erro, algo que eles prometeram nunca contar e que não tinha acontecido, mas _não dava_. Teddy queria mais. Precisava de mais.

James era como uma droga: Teddy dizia a si mesmo que _não_, todavia sempre acabava voltando para os braços do Potter.

* * *

Palavras: 106.

Personagens: James Sirius Potter e Teddy Lupin.


	31. Dark (Draco Malfoy)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**031 —****_ Dark_**

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Ele não estava preparado — e achava que nunca estaria — para tudo aquilo. Sabia do que se tratava, sabia o que eles _faziam_, mas não queria dizer que estava feliz por estar ali incluído — diferentemente de sua tia Bella que parecia que a qualquer momento começaria a dar pulinhos de animação (o que seria bem estranho).

Eles apenas aguardavam o sinal.

Logo seu braço estaria queimando e a dor seria enorme; a grande, monstruosa e horrível marca negra marcada para sempre em sua pele extremamente pálida estaria se mexendo, o chamando, e eles aparatariam.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Draco Malfoy.

(Desculpem-me pela demora!)


	32. Flower (Lily Moon e Zacharias Smith)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**032 —****_ Flower_**

Lily passou a ponta dos dedos nas pétalas da rosa e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que surgiu — nunca imaginou que Smith poderia fazer algo assim.

Não era muito conhecida em Hogwarts, mas ela preferia dessa maneira, afinal, nunca gostara de quando a atenção estava virada para si. Era bastante quieta e nunca julgava as pessoas por suas ações, por isso era uma das únicas que, literalmente, conseguia sentar ao lado de Smith.

Junto com a rosa tinha um bilhete: _'Espero que agora você pare de fazer careta. – Smith'_.

Era... _fofo_.

Afinal, do jeito do garoto.

* * *

Palavras: 96.

Personagens: Lily Moon e Zacharias Smith.


	33. Water (Amy Benson)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**033 —****_ Water_**

Não era que Amy tivesse _medo_. O problema era ficar próxima de _grandes_ corpos de água e cavernas escuras.

Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, ainda conseguia lembrar-se claramente do barulho das ondas do mar; dos gritos aterrorizados de Dennis antes de serem cessados; de _seus próprios gritos_ e sua garganta dolorida; do aperto _tão_ forte que chegava a ser impossível de aguentar em seu braço.

Da dor que sentiu por ser corpo inteiro junto à sensação de estar sendo queimada.

Do medo que corria por suas veias e a certeza de que não ficaria viva por mais tempo.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Amy Benson.

**OBS:** Tom Riddle levou tanto Amy quanto Dennis Bishop para uma caverna durante uma viagem do Orfanato. Após a viagem, eles não agiam como antes e estavam estranhos; provavelmente Tom fez algo tão terrível que eles se recusavam a falar do que poderia ter acontecido e sofriam com as sequelas em silêncio.


	34. Disappointment (Marius Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**034 —****_ Disappointment_**

Sabia que era impossível de acontecer, mas ainda assim Marius torcia silenciosamente.

Torcia para que, quando as cartas de seus irmãos chegassem, a sua estivesse no meio, e tudo aquilo fosse apenas um erro.

(Não queria receber pena de seus irmãos, muito menos ver a cara de desgosto de seus pais, apenas queria que seu desejo se realizasse).

Entretanto, a sua decepção foi difícil de mascarar. Como seus pais previram não havia nenhuma carta para _Marius Black_.

Com a pergunta confirmada de uma vez por todas, ele tinha de ser forte para encarar aquilo, afinal, era um Black—

—por enquanto.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Marius Black.

**OBS:** Para quem não sabe, Marius Black é um squib/aborto, filho de Cygnus Black II e Violetta Bulstrode, irmão de Pollux, Cassiopeia e Dorea. Foi retirado da tapeçaria dos Black por ser considerado uma grande vergonha à família, já que não possuía mágica.


	35. Running (Zacharias Smith)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**035 —****_ Running_**

Quando a Professora McGonagall mandou Filch levar os slytherins para fora, Zacharias franziu a testa. Todos eles teriam de lutar por Potter?!

Todavia os ravenclaws foram os próximos, apenas alguns maiores de idade ficando para trás. A expectativa de poder sair daquele inferno estava próxima.

Logo chegou a vez dos hufflepuffs — um número ainda maior ficou para trás, com as varinhas em mãos e preparados para lutar.

_Humph._ Zacharias não perdeu tempo e foi um dos primeiros hufflepuffs a passar pela passagem que saía no _Cabeça de Javali_.

Mal saíra do bar e já aparatava para a sua casa.

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagem: Zacharias Smith.


	36. Hurt (Terry Boot)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**036 —****_ Hurt_**

Terry prontamente ignorou o olhar que membros da AD mandaram em sua direção quando se levantou.

O jantar era o completo oposto do ano anterior: no lugar de conversas e risos altos, apenas se ouvia o barulho dos talheres e de rápidos murmúrios.

E aquilo lentamente o enlouquecia.

Logo ele estava gritando o mais alto que podia os boatos de Harry e um dragão.

(E de que o bem venceria).

No final Terry pagou caro: ficou mais de uma semana na Ala Hospitalar por cortesia dos gêmeos Carrow, mas aquilo apenas o deixava mais determinado.

Eles iam vencer aquela guerra.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Terry (ou Terêncio) Boot.


	37. Devastation (Harry e James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**037 —****_ Devastation_**

_Crash!_

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, em seguida se levantando e indo para a sala, com a sua varinha em mãos. Dessa vez havia sido um grande vaso colorido (para uma criança pequena, ele parecia estar implorando para ser derrubado).

Rapidamente lançou um _"Reparo"_ no vaso — por mais tentador que fosse jogá-lo fora — e olhou à procura de seu filho.

James já estava longe, correndo pelos corredores com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, e tentando fugir de seu pai. Sem querer esbarrou em uma mesinha, derrubando-a no chão, e continuou a correr, ignorando o seu pai.

"_JAMES_!"

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagens: Harry e James Sirius Potter.


	38. Spying (Albus e James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**038 —****_ Spying_**

"Qual é o nome dele? Eu nunca o vi em Hogwarts—"

"_Shhh!_ Silêncio! Ela vai acabar percebendo que estamos aqui."

"Al, por favor! Ninguém vai nos ver se você ficar _quieto._ Eu disse para trazermos a Capa, mas _nãaaao_—"

"James!"

"O quê?! Eu só quero saber quem é aquele cara que está tocando minha irmãzinha! Se a mão dele descer mais um pouquinho, eu vou—"

"Ele é um ravenclaw. Sexto ano. Grant, eu acho."

"É um cara _mais velho_?! É isso, eu vou lá _agora!_"

"James! Qual é o sentido de espiar se você vai nos revelar?"

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: James Sirius e Albus Severus Potter.


	39. Champagne (Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**039 —****_ Champagne_**

Teddy encarou a taça em sua mão por alguns segundos, antes de mover o olhar para o grifinório nascido-trouxa à sua frente. De vez em quando o líquido soltava pequenas bolhas.

"Ahn... Você tem certeza disso?" Teddy perguntou.

"Claro, confie em mim." Respondeu o nascido-trouxa. "Os muggles bebem bastante _champagne_—e disso eu sei."

Teddy assentiu à direção do amigo e deu um gole. Era estranho. O metamorfomago franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, entregando a taça ao nascido-trouxa.

"Isso é _muito_ estranho—obrigado, mas vou continuar com a minha cerveja amanteigada."

* * *

Palavras: 93.

Personagem: Teddy Lupin.


	40. Tulips (Petúnia Dursley)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**040 —****_ Tulips_**

Petúnia conseguia claramente se lembrar do jardim de sua antiga casa; os vastos campos cobertos pelas mais diversas flores, entretanto sua mãe sempre plantou mais lírios e petúnias.

Quando se mudou para Privet Drive, Petúnia tratou de construir ao menos um pequeno jardim para continuar com a tradição da família — e ela amava cuidar de suas flores, podendo passar horas ali.

Nunca plantou um lírio, e muito menos uma petúnia. Aquelas flores traziam muitas lembranças de sua infância; memórias de que preferia não se lembrar.

Plantou tulipas.

Eram simples, bonitas e delicadas, e não a lembravam de coisas do passado.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Petúnia Dursley.


	41. Kiss (Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**041 —****_ Kiss_**

"Al, por que a sua boca está tão vermelha?"

"_O quê?_"

"Você me escutou muito bem, mas agora apenas me responda: quem foi?"

"J-james, eu não—"

"Há! Não tente me enganar! Foi Amy McDonald? Ou aquela lufana loura? Laura? Nina?"

"James…"

"Jenny? Susan? Myrna? Sam? Louise? Talvez aquela corvinal… Como era o nome dela?—_Ah!_ Charlotte!"

"_Eu não vou falar!_"

"Oh… Então eu já falei o nome dela? Hm… Vou repetir!"

"Ok, ok! Foi a Susan."

"… Susan?"

"_É._"

"Eu estava apenas brincando quando falei o nome dela! A _Susan_? Meus parabéns Al! Primeiro beijo e já é a Susan Boot!".

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagens: James Sirius e Albus Severus Potter (e uma OC qualquer).


	42. Fear(less) (Lavender Brown)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**042 —****_ Fear(less)_**

Às vezes Lavender questionava-se o porquê de ter sido selecionada na Grifinória, quando ela não era nem um pouco corajosa.

(Talvez fosse um pouco quando se tratava em dar o primeiro passo com garotos).

Normalmente ela apenas observaria os acontecimentos de longe, nunca tomando uma iniciativa quando se tratava de brigas, porém ela _não podia não fazer nada_. O Castelo lentamente sucumbia ao seu redor, com os Professores correndo atrás dos alunos menores de idade, tentando leva-los para a segurança.

Ela não podia ficar sem fazer nada.

Hogwarts era a sua casa, e ela acharia sua grifinória interior para defendê-la.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Lavender (ou Lilá) Brown.


	43. Slamming (James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**043 —****_ Slamming_**

_Thump!_

"_Ei_!"

James virou o rosto para ver quem tinha derrubado enquanto corria — tinha pressa, o prazo final da entrega do trabalho era daqui a cinco minutos —, hesitando alguns segundos antes de voltar alguns passos e estender a mão à garota que juntava algumas folhas de pergaminho do chão.

A garota franziu a testa e aceitou a mão de James, em seguida mandando-lhe um olhar irritado. O Potter apenas ignorou e deu de costas, repassando mentalmente os atalhos mais próximos de onde estava.

"_Está desculpado!_" A garota exclamou sarcasticamente às suas costas, enfiando os pergaminhos em sua mochila.

"Obrigado!"

* * *

Personagens: James Sirius Potter (e OC).

Palavras: 100.


	44. Together (Harry e James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**044 —****_ Together_**

Harry respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, antes de mover seu olhar para a forma saltitante de seu filho. James segurava a vassoura com um enorme sorriso no rosto, não conseguindo ficar parado em um só lugar.

"James, vou falar pela milésima vez: não. Você _não_ pode ir sozinho."

"Mas _paaaaaai~_"

"Eu disse não e ponto final. Por mais animado que esteja, você tem apenas seis anos e pode acabar se machucar seriamente—lembra daquele acidente do Clark?! Não precisa fazer essa careta, daqui a alguns anos você poderá voar sozinho; agora me dê a sua mão e segure firme."

* * *

Personagens: Harry e James Sirius Potter.

Palavras: 99.


	45. Heartbroken (James Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**045 —****_ Heartbroken_**

_"Não, Potter! Eu já lhe disse! Eu nunca, _NUNCA_, vou sair com você!"_.

James grunhiu e esfregou a testa, repassando mais uma vez a cena em sua mente. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia levado um fora de Lily — e nem queria saber a quantidade.

Apesar de todos aqueles anos, Lily parecia que não estava nem perto de sequer _pensar_ em sair com ele; não lhe dava nem uma chance de provar que havia mudado.

Aquele era o seu último ano em Hogwarts, e por mais que não quisesse, talvez fosse hora de deixá-la em paz.

* * *

Personagem: James Potter.

Palavras: 100.


	46. Silence (Regulus Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**046 —****_ Silence_**

Estranhamente a casa estava muitíssimo silenciosa — o que era incomum, já que Sirius sempre estava brigando com seus pais ou colocava músicas _muggles_ em um volume extremamente alto.

Regulus suspirou e balançou a cabeça; Sirius provavelmente estava de castigo e Walburga deveria ter silenciado o quarto novamente, para que o som não invadisse o resto da casa.

O Black mais jovem dirigiu-se à cozinha, pensando em qual trabalho escolar iria fazer naquele dia, quando percebeu que a porta da sala da tapeçaria estava aberta.

Logo o cheiro de queimado e o som da risada de sua mãe encheram o ambiente.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Regulus Black.


	47. Holiday (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**047 —****_ Holiday_**

Harry estava há mais de 37 horas seguidas trabalhando.

Quando não estava em seu pequeno escritório lendo alguns dos relatórios da enorme pilha que parecia não ter fim, estava olhando mapas e árvores genealógicas de algumas famílias de sangue puro, ou até em campo, perseguindo os Comensais restantes.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha bocejado, e não podia mais ingerir poções para se manter acordado — ou passaria do limite.

Todavia ainda tinha trabalho a fazer, prisões a realizar e funerais a ir.

E depois tiraria longas férias.

* * *

Palavras: 90.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	48. Roses (Charlus Potter e Dorea Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**048 —****_ Roses_**

"Dorea? Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Charlus Potter, curioso sobre o porquê de sua noiva estar sozinha nos jardins.

A Black assentiu com a cabeça antes de se virar e encarar o noivo. "Sim, eu estou bem; não houve nada. Apenas queria observar as flores—Lady Malfoy me disse que havia a Rosa-da-Meia-Noite."

"... elas são bastante raras."

"Certamente," respondeu Dorea, voltando seu olhar para as flores. "Dizem que a sua beleza é única e que nada se iguala a ela."

"Ah, mas eu sei de algo bem mais belo." E sem esperar por um comentário de sua noiva, continuou. "_Você_."

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: Charlus Potter e Dorea Black.


	49. Books (Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**049 —****_ Books_**

Não era um baú muito grande e já mostrava sinais da ação do tempo na parte de cima. Não possuía nome ou algo que pudesse identificar quem era o dono.

Teddy franziu a testa, acabando com a inspeção do baú e olhou para o seu padrinho, confuso, sem saber direito o que fazer.

"É só abrir, Teddy!" Harry exclamou, e, com um suspiro, Teddy abriu o baú.

Dentro havia diversos livros e pergaminhos com aparência antiga. O metamorfomago pegou um dos livros e abriu, já que não dava para ver o título na frente.

_'Propriedade de R. J. Lupin.'_

* * *

__Palavras: 99.

Personagem: Teddy Lupin.


	50. Falling (Charlus Potter e Dorea Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**050 —****_ Falling_**

Não foi algo repentino e muito menos brusco; foi devagar, simples e doce. Com pequenos gestos, ações e palavras, Charlus mal percebeu quando acontecera — _era tudo_ _tão natural_.

Há anos que a via nos bailes e em Hogwarts, e mal percebera que, aos poucos, ela ia entrando mais em sua vida, ocupando um espaço maior em seus pensamentos e coração. Talvez estivesse apaixonado por ela desde o início.

E então Charlus percebeu que não conseguiria mais viver sem Dorea. _Sua doce e inocente Dorea_. A garota que roubara seu coração sem perceber.

* * *

Palavras: 92.

Personagens: Charlus Potter e Dorea Black.

**N.A.:** Chegamos na metade, yayyyy! Finalmente! Tentarei atualizar mais drabbles nesse final de semana, já que as minhas aulas começam na segunda. :)


	51. Train (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**051 —****_ Train_**

Harry Potter olhou para o seu relógio de pulso pela milésima vez naquele minuto e suspirou, mudando a direção do olhar para os trilhos desocupados: a qualquer momento eles estariam chegando.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que a casa estivera realmente silenciosa desde o nascimento de James há muitos anos.

Todos os seus filhos estavam estudando em Hogwarts, e mesmo que, diversas vezes, ele tivesse reclamado do barulho e confusões, e que estava ansioso para que todos começassem a Escola para poder ter paz, Harry sentia falta de tudo aquilo.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e sorriu quando escutou o barulho do trem se aproximando.

* * *

Palavras: 107.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	52. Thunder (Scorpius Malfoy)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**052 —****_ Thunder_**

O quarto foi, por alguns segundos, iluminado por uma forte luz. Segundos depois se escutou o barulho do trovão, e o garotinho que, dormia profundamente sobre a cama, acordou abruptamente.

Scorpius coçou os olhos e bocejou. Não houve mais nenhum relâmpago ou o barulho do trovão, então decidiu que não adiantaria ir atrás do seu pai. Mal havia fechado os olhos quando seu quarto mais uma vez foi iluminado, e, dessa vez, quando se ouviu o estrondo, Scorpius já estava nos corredores.

Adentrou o quarto de seu pai silenciosamente. Subiu na cama, cobrindo-se quase todo com o cobertor. Sentiu-se seguro.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Scorpius Malfoy.


	53. Foot (James Potter II e Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**053 —****_ Foot_**

James Potter não conseguia dormir. Apesar de ele estar _completamente_ exausto e a cama confortável, James _não conseguia_, pois o pé de Teddy o incomodava.

_"Teddy… Teddy… Teddy…"_

Continuou chamando o seu namorado, cutucando-o, até que Teddy abriu os olhos grogamente. "James... Vai dormir..."

"Mas Teddy, eu _não_ consigo."

"... depois temos o _round_ dois... deixa eu… dormir…"

"_Teddy_," murmurou James, antes que o metamorfomago adormecesse. "seu pé está frio e está encostando na minha perna. Está me incomodando."

"_Shhhhh..._ dormir…"

Teddy pôs o braço ao redor da cintura de James e o puxou contra o seu peito, adormecendo imediatamente.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: James Sirius Potter e Teddy Lupin.


	54. Thestral (Theodore Nott)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**054 —****_ Thestral_**

Theodore era, ironicamente, o único sonserino de seu ano que conseguia ver testrálios — mas preferiria que não os visse.

Eram criaturas feias e estranhas, tendo uma aparência esquelética e possuindo asas. Diziam que aquelas criaturas traziam má sorte, enquanto outras falavam que as pessoas que os viam que possuíam má sorte, já que assim conseguia enxergá-los.

Mas, apesar disso, não era a sua aparência que fazia Theodore desejar não os ver, e sim o fato de que o lembrava da morte de sua mãe — _olhos azuis que iam perdendo o brilho até ficarem foscos_ —, a única que se importou com ele.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagem: Theodore (ou Teodoro) Nott.


	55. Hobbit (Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**055 —****_ Hobbit_**

O pequeno Potter segurava cuidadosamente o livro, cuidado do objeto como se fosse um ser vivo e precisasse de todo o cuidado necessário. Albus sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que achava ser a mais confortável da sala de sua avó, Molly, e já ia abrir o livro mais uma vez quando seu irmão, James, entrou no cômodo.

"Lendo isso de novo?" Perguntou o primogênito, balançando a cabeça. "Você não acha que está velho para contos de fadas?"

"Isso não é contos de fadas..."

"É sim!"

"Então fazemos parte de um conto? Afinal somos bruxos e temos dragões, elfos e anões."

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Albus Severus Potter.


	56. Apocalypse (Lily II e Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**056 —****_ Apocalypse_**

"Pai! Pai! _Papai!_"

Harry ergueu o olhar dos relatórios dos aurores e encontrou a sua filha mais nova à frente de sua mesa, inquieta e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Lily, o que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou preocupado, ponderando o que poderia ter acontecido e torcendo que não envolvesse mais uma vez as brincadeiras de James.

"J-jay disse que o mundo vai acabar ho-hoje..."

O Potter mais velho suspirou e coçou a testa. "E aonde James ouviu isso?"

Lily demorou alguns segundos para responder, pensando se o seu irmão havia compartilhado aquela parte da conversa. "Ah! Ele disse que foi o seu amigo trouxa..."

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagens: Lily Luna e Harry Potter.


	57. Elf (Harry e Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**057 —_ Elf_**(cont. de #55)

"Pai, os elfos existem?"

Harry franziu a testa e olhou para o seu filho. "É claro, Al. Lembra-se do que eu falei sobre aquele elfo chamado Dobby? E você também conhece outros elfos, como Winky, Menna..."

"Não pai, você está entendo errado!" Albus exclamou, balançando a cabeça e o repreendendo somente como um garoto de dez anos sabe fazer. "Elfos. _Elfos._ Não elfos domésticos, mas elfos parecidos com pessoas e que são bons com arco—e imortais! E também falam outra língua!"

"Albus, do que você está falando?"

"Pai, você nunca chegou a ler o livro que a Tia Mione lhe deu, não é?"

* * *

Palavras: 104.

Personagens: Albus Severus e Harry Potter.


	58. Blush (Hannah Abbott e Susan Bones)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**058 —****_ Blush_**

"_Ai, Merlin!_" Exclamou Hannah.

Susan olhou para sua amiga, e, curiosa com o porquê daquela exaltação, começou a olhar ao redor, tentando procurar o que a fez reagir daquela maneira.

"Não olhe agora, Su... Ele está olhando para esse lado..."

Susan não deu ouvidos à Hannah e continuou a procurar.

"_Su!_" Hannah sibilou, o rosto ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo. "Pare com isso! Você irá chamar atenção!"

"Hannah, de quem você—?"

"_Shhh!_ Ele está olhando para cá novamente! Disfarça e olha para o—_não_! Fale comigo! Finja que está falando comigo!"

"... mas eu estou falando com você."

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: Susan Bones e Hannah Abbott.


	59. Rumours (James Potter II e Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**059 —****_ Rumours_**

Era óbvio que, em algum momento, as pessoas começariam a questionar-se (e umas com as outras) o que realmente estaria acontecendo. Eles foram criados juntos desde pequenos, sendo assim, com certeza seriam próximos, mas... _o quão próximos eles eram?_

Talvez as primeiras suposições, os primeiros rumores, as primeiras perguntas, tivessem nascido quando alguém percebeu o sorriso especial de Teddy para James. Ou como James sempre estava vermelho perto do metamorfomago. Ou como ele sempre parecia _diferente_ na companhia de Teddy.

E, até, quando seus olhares se encontravam, pareciam estar olhando para o que era mais precioso em sua vida.

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagens: James Sirius Potter e Teddy Lupin.


	60. What if (Dominique Weasley)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**060 —****_ What if_**

Dominique respirou fundo e tentou focalizar o seu olhar em um canto de sua parede, mas as lágrimas embaçavam a sua visão.

Ela fungou uma, duas, _três vezes_; parou, jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a sua respiração, porém, mesmo de olhos fechados, a cena continuava a aparecer em sua mente.

Ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos, sabendo que se abrisse os olhos veria no teto um pôster da banda preferida de Teddy.

Os '_e se'_ continuariam perseguindo-a. Sabia disso. Poderia estar em qualquer lugar, fazendo qualquer coisa, mas sempre haveria aquela perguntazinha: _...e se ela tivesse interrompido?_

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Dominique Weasley.


	61. Take me with you (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**061 —****_ Take me with you_**

Harry permaneceu parado durante algum tempo, observando a imagem do seu padrinho — em cima do hipogrifo que haviam salvo — sumir em meio às nuvens.

As últimas palavras que Sirius falara ainda rondavam a sua mente, e Harry _queria_ que elas fossem verdade. Queria que Sirius cumprisse a sua palavra e que eles pudessem ser uma _família_.

Por um momento Harry havia desejado que Sirius, após subir em Bicuço, tivesse estendido a mão em sua direção e perguntando se ele queria ir. _Embora_. Fugir de tudo—longe do mundo mágico britânico. Conheceria o mundo com o seu padrinho—_sua família._

_Viveria._

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	62. Pretty eyes (Albus Potter e Scorpius M)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**062 —****_ Pretty eyes_**

Talvez fosse a resposta mais clichê do mundo (o que James sempre confirmava que era sim), porém o que mais chamou a atenção de Scorpius, quando conheceu Albus, foi os seus olhos. E a partir daquele momento, Scorpius ficara obcecado com o Potter.

O que poderia fazer? Era a mais pura verdade. Ninguém no mundo mágico possuía uma cor parecida com a de Harry e seu filho — alguns ponderavam se a cor não fora influenciada pelo feitiço que Voldemort lançara, afinal, nem Lily possuíra olhos _daquela_ cor, certo?!

Scorpius sempre gostara bastante da cor verde.

* * *

Palavras: 95.

Personagens: Albus Severus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.


	63. Sleeping (James II e Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

**AVISO**: Nesta drabble possui **incesto**, se você não se sente bem com tal tópico, por favor, pule para a próxima. Depois não fale que eu não avisei.

* * *

**063 —****_ Sleeping_**

E, com o passar das semanas, a preocupação aumentava. O medo de serem descobertos a qualquer momento, junto à adrenalina do _quão proibido_ aquilo era, fazia os garotos temerem o pior quando seus pais pigarreavam ou trocavam longos olhares.

Apesar de tudo, eles não se sentiam culpados.

Não sabiam quando tinham passado do limite de _amor de irmão _— e também não queriam parar. Era algo forte, poderoso e arrebatador. Algo que nunca haviam sentido antes. Não se arrependiam; apenas sentiam-se receosos em como os seus pais reagiram se soubessem.

Por isso continuavam em silêncio, embaixo dos cobertores, quando todos estavam dormindo.

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagens: Albus Severus e James Sirius Potter.


	64. Love can wait (Cassiopeia Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**064 —****_ Love can wait_**

Cassiopeia não queria saber de casamentos e filhos, _muito obrigada_. Quando o assunto iniciava-se, fosse numa festa ou em casa, ela pedia licença e se retirava.

Não acreditava que aquele tal de _amor_ existisse. Uma brincadeira. Uma invenção para desviar as pessoas de seus verdadeiros objetivos.

O amor não lhe daria dinheiro (já um casamento com um Lorde ou herdeiro de família rica, sim) e nem um bom emprego; não lhe colocava em uma boa posição no Ministério; não lhe comprava roupas novas a todo o momento.

Deixava as pessoas bobas e distraídas. Cassiopeia tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagem: Cassiopeia Black.


	65. Used (Lavender Brown)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**065 —****_ Used_**

Parvati tinha comentado que, apesar de estar feliz por sua amiga finalmente estar namorando o garoto em que estava interessada há um bom tempo, parecia ter algo errado. Por que ele, de repente, estaria totalmente interessado?

A gêmea havia lhe avisado diversas vezes, mas Lavender preferiu fingir que não tinha escutado a amiga, e, quando ela continuou insistindo, Lavender decidiu que seria melhor se afastar dela por alguns dias. Apenas para se focar no seu namoro.

Mas foi para ela que Lavender decidiu correr quando seu mundo começou a desmoronar, ao descobrir que estava apenas sendo usada por Ron.

* * *

Palavras: 99.

Personagem: Lavender Brown.


	66. Traitor (Dominique e Victorie Weasley)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**066 —****_ Traitor_**

"Dom, eu tenho algo para lhe falar… Mas você tem de prometer que não vai se estressar." Victorie falou, olhando apreensiva. Ela queria falar a notícia em primeira mão para a sua irmã, e não que Dominique ficasse sabendo por outra pessoa.

"O que é?" Perguntou Dominique, franzindo a testa, tentando pensar no que a sua irmã iria lhe contar.

"Eu... O Teddy me pediu em namoro—e eu disse sim."

Dominique nada falou. Seu rosto contorceu-se em uma máscara inexpressiva e ela se levantou. Seus passos ecoaram pela casa, fazendo Victorie estremecer ao escutar a porta do quarto batendo.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: Victorie e Dominique Weasley.


	67. Leaving (Zacharias Smith e Lily Moon)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**067 —****_ Leaving_**

"Smith! Smith!"

Zacharias continuou andando, sem parar ou olhar para trás, mesmo ao ter reconhecido a voz de Lily. Não queria enfrentá-la agora.

"Zach! _Pare_!"

Ele não hesitou em seu passo apressado, seguindo a fila de lufanos que também iriam fugir da luta. Nenhum deles estava tendo o seu nome gritado. Por que aquilo só acontecia com ele?

"_Zach_!" Smith sentiu o seu braço ser agarrado, e imediatamente o puxou, livrando-se do fraco aperto de Lily.

"Zach, o q—"

"Me deixe." Ele ordenou, a sua voz severa.

Smith continuou em seu caminho, consciente de que o seu coração parecia doer.

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagens: Zacharias Smith e Lily Moon (para mais informações sobre ela, veja as notas finais na drabble #32)


	68. Ink (James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**068 —****_ Ink_**

Todos os alunos — incrivelmente — pareciam ter realizado a atividade e a entregavam ao professor, na medida em que ele se aproximava.

James pegou um pergaminho ainda não usado de dentro de sua mochila e colocou em cima de sua mesa, conferindo se o professor não estava olhando em sua direção, antes de jogar quase todo o conteúdo do tinteiro em cima. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ele teve vontade de gargalhar. _Ia se livrar de uma detenção!_

O professor mal olhara para a folha de James antes de sacar a sua varinha. "Ah, não se preocupe! Arrumo rapidinho! _Tergeo!_"

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagem: James Sirius Potter.


	69. Winner (Fem-Sirius Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**069 —****_ Winner_**

_"POTTER!"_

Saiph virou o rosto, observando a figura de Lily descer correndo do dormitório feminino e parar à frente de James, sacando a sua varinha e apontando para o rosto do garoto. Saiph sentiu que James ficara tenso com o movimento da ruiva e levantou-se do colo dele, onde apoiava a cabeça.

Como sempre, Lily começou a reclamar de algo que James havia feito, enquanto ele apenas sorria docilmente para ela.

A expressão de Saiph novamente se fechou — tudo aquilo já era rotina — e saiu da sala comunal. Não adiantava lutar em uma batalha já perdida—Lily há muito vencera.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: female!Sirius Black.

_(Saiph é a sexta estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Orion. Das quatro estrelas que compõem o quadrilátero principal de Orion, Saiph é a estrela no canto inferior esquerdo. O nome Saiph vem do árabe, literalmente 'espada do gigante'. ~ _Wikipédia).


	70. A childhood dream (Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**070 —****_ A childhood dream_**

"Boa noite família!" Harry exclamou quando entrou na cozinha, onde Ginny e Teddy tentavam alimentar o bebê James. Harry deu um beijo na testa de cada um, o que fez James soltar uma risada e erguer suas mãozinhas gordas.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Perguntou Ginny.

"Você prendeu alguém do mal?" Questionou Teddy no mesmo momento em que a pergunta de Ginny fora feita.

Harry voltou a sua atenção para o metamorfomago e sorriu, começando a contar a sua aventura do dia. Os olhos de Teddy brilhavam a cada palavra que Harry proferia, mal aguentando esperar para quando fosse a sua vez.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagem: Teddy Lupin.


	71. Iron gate (Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**071 —****_ Iron gate_**

Albus olhou para cima, tentando ver até onde o portão ia — realmente era _bastante_ alto.

Já estava ali há bastante tempo, andando de um lado para o outro na calçada, tentando arrumar a coragem necessária para pedir permissão para entrar, e caso conseguisse, de se desculpar _e_ tentar reatar com Scorpius.

Seu olhar já havia percorrido tudo o que havia por trás do portão, vendo parte do jardim e a enorme porta de madeira escura mais à frente.

Albus retirou a sua varinha e hesitou outros diversos segundos, antes de tocá-la no portão de ferro e esperar.

* * *

Palavras: 97.

Personagem: Albus Severus Potter.


	72. Dragon (Harry e Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**072 —****_ Dragon_**(continuação de drabble #57)

"Pai, eu tenho uma pergunta."

Harry ergueu a cabeça, movendo o olhar dos papéis do Ministério que precisavam ser entregues no dia seguinte para o seu filho que logo estaria entrando em Hogwarts.

"Sim, Al?"

"Sabe aqueles dois dragões que você enfrentou?"

"Sim, por quê?" Harry não conseguia entender aonde o seu filho queria chegar.

"Eles falavam? Se não, será que foi algum feitiço? Ou alguma mutação que fez com que eles parassem? Pois se foi isso, a teoria de Tia Mione estaria certa e..."

Harry suspirou. Ele tinha de ler logo aqueles livros para entender do que Albus falava.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: Harry e Albus Potter.


	73. New address (Marius Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**073 —****_ New address_**

Marius adentrou o quarto de sua irmã o mais silenciosamente possível, tentando não esbarrar em nada que pudesse fazer barulho (na verdade nem era preciso tanto cuidado, o quarto estava sempre impecável).

Olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno papel em sua mão e o colocou sobre a mesa de Dorea. A precária luz que passava pelas cortinas da janela mostrava que o dia estava amanhecendo.

Marius olhou pela última vez para a forma adormecida de sua irmã e saiu do quarto, fechando silenciosamente a porta.

Após alguns minutos escutou-se a porta do andar debaixo batendo. A casa continuou silenciosa.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Marius Black.


	74. Memory of a dream (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**074 —****_ Memory of a dream_**

Harry virou-se o máximo que pode na pequenina cama em que dormia, dentro do armário embaixo das escadas. Tinha medo de fazer qualquer tipo de barulho e acordar os seus tios do sono que provavelmente estavam tendo. Não queria receber mais um castigo.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando lembrar aonde tinha parado no sonho; não sabia quem eram as pessoas nele, mas o faziam feliz, e Harry tinha a impressão de que já os conhecera em algum lugar.

Mas aquilo não importava no momento, se ele já os vira ou não. Harry apenas queria voltar ao sonho.

* * *

Palavras: 98.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	75. Quiet (James Potter e fem-Sirius Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**075 —****_ Quiet_**

James literalmente jogou-se no sofá da sala comunal, passando a mão nos cabelos e respirando fundo. Lily mais uma vez o recusara.

Ao seu lado, Saiph, que estava fazendo a atividade de McGonagall, ergueu os olhos do pergaminho e observou o seu amigo. "Mais uma vez, Prongs?" E soltou um riso desdenhoso. "Desse jeito você logo passa da marca de um milhão."

"Se já não passei..." James murmurou. "Mas próxima semana ela vai dizer sim. Tenho certeza." Saiph não respondeu, voltando a sua atenção para o pergaminho.

O Potter olhou para a sua amiga, estranhando ela ter ficado quieta, mas nada falou.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagens: James Potter I e female!Sirius Black.


	76. Spying 2 (Albus e James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**076 —****_ Spying 2_**(cont. de drabble #38)

"Minhas pernas estão doendo..."

"A culpa é sua. Eu disse para espiarmos sentados, mas o _sábio _James falou que ia ser rápido... que não tinha para que sentar..."

"Eu errei! Eu sei, eu sei! Mas acho que ainda dá tempo de ir—"

"_Psiu!_"

"Al—!"

"_PSIU!_"

"_Albus_—!"

"James! _Quieto!_ Como você quer que Lily não nos descubra se você fica falando a cada instante? _Fica calado!_"

"Mas Al—"

"_James!_"

"..."

"Obrigado. Agora se afaste um pouco e deixe-me ver onde está Lily..."

"_A mão dele desceu! _Eu _estou _vendo! Aquele desgraçado—"

"James, não faça isso—!"

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: James Sirius e Albus Potter.


	77. Left behind (Regulus Black)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**077 —****_ Left behind_**

Os gritos de Walburga Black ecoavam por toda a enorme casa, conseguindo ser ouvidos claramente no quarto do Black mais jovem com apenas uma fresta da porta aberta. Porém Regulus não conseguia entender o que o seu pai falava para a sua mãe, já que ele falava com um tom normal.

O motivo era claro: Sirius havia fugido de casa.

Sirius havia ido embora e nem o avisara; não deixara um bilhete ou passara em seu quarto; apenas fora embora, como se não houvesse nada que o prendesse naquela casa, nada que o importasse.

* * *

Palavras: 94.

Personagem: Regulus


	78. Beneath the smiles (Albus e James P II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

**AVISO**: Nesta drabble possui **incesto**, se você não se sente bem com tal tópico, por favor, pule para a próxima. Depois não fale que eu não avisei.

* * *

**078 —****_ Beneath the smiles_**

Se alguém estivesse contando, já teria perdido a conta de quantas vezes James mandara um olhar na direção do irmão ou sorrira para ele.

Algumas vezes era no meio de uma frase—quando Albus estava falando alguma coisa (ou qualquer outra pessoa) e James olharia para o seu irmão, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, desviando o olhar logo em seguida.

Às vezes era na Sala Comunal; Albus ergueria o olhar de seu livro e veria James sorrindo em sua direção. E outras no final do treino de quadribol, quando James visse Albus na arquibanda, o observando com um sorriso orgulhoso.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagens: Albus e James Potter II.


	79. I hate love (Molly Weasley II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**079 —****_ I hate love_**

Por muito tempo Molly pensara que tudo aquilo que sentia por Teddy não passava de uma paixonite boba, mas mesmo assim acreditara que um dia Teddy iria perceber que Victoire não era tudo aquilo que parecia, e que era ela, Molly Audrey Weasley, com quem ele realmente queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Nenhuma das duas coisas era verdade. Teddy continuou a ser uma presença constante nos pensamentos da garota, e ele nunca olhou diferente para Victoire, casando-se com ela poucos meses após se formar.

E, também por muito tempo, Molly desejou que tudo não tivesse passado de uma paixonite boba. Doeria menos.

* * *

Palavras: 104.

Personagem: Molly Weasley II.


	80. When history (James P e fem-Sirius B)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**080 —****_ When history repeats itself_**

Há muito as pessoas falam que um Potter ama apenas uma vez, independente do sexo, família e raça. Apenas amam. Basta um olhar — _apenas um olhar _— e o Potter saberia que era com aquela pessoa que ele gostaria de passar o resto da vida.

Não foi diferente com Edmund e Caellyn Bulstrode. Harald e Alianor Smith. Alderan e Islandril Bones. Charlus e Dorea Black. Muito menos com James e Saiph Black. Bastou um olhar e eles já pareciam amigos de muitos anos, a relação evoluindo lentamente.

E mais uma vez a família Potter estaria interligada com a Black por laços matrimoniais.

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagens: James Potter I e fem!Sirius Black.


	81. Centaur (Harry e Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**081 —****_ Centaur_**

Dessa vez Harry estava preparado.

Ele passara as suas raras férias do trabalho lendo _todos _os livros que Hermione lhe dera no Natal de... muitos anos atrás, e, quando Albus perguntasse algo, dessa vez ele saberia responder. Tinha certeza disso.

Não demorou muito para Albus entrar mais uma vez em seu escritório falando _"Eu tenho uma pergunta"_.

"Pode falar." Harry disse confiante.

"Algum dos centauros que você conheceu sabia usar uma espada?"

"Ahn... _O quê?_" Ele tinha _certeza_ de que não havia centauros no mundo da Terra Média!

"Você sabe... _Centauros_. E, por acaso, o leão da Grifinória sabia falar?"

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: Harry e Albus Potter.


	82. Agitated (Harry e Ginny Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**082 —****_ Agitated_**

Harry pôs a mão sobre a barriga de Ginny e franziu o rosto. "Eu não consigo sentir nada."

Ginny soltou uma pequena risada pela impaciência do marido e balançou a cabeça. "Espere um pouco."

O patriarca da família Potter assentiu com a cabeça, esperando um tempo. Porém abrira a boca para falar novamente quando pensou ter sentido algo e fechou-a, olhando para a sua esposa.

"Ele... ele acabou de se mover ou foi impressão minha?"

A ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu disse para esperar..."

"_Uau_... Ele...Ahn... Ele não para de mexer mais não?"

* * *

Palavras: 95.

Personagem: Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley.


	83. Breathless (James Potter e Lily Evans)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**083 —****_ Breathless_**

Tudo começou com um olhar mal interpretado. Depois tudo o que Lily sabia era que estava em mais uma discussão com James Potter e reclamava de algo que ele havia feito. E, em seguida, ela estava nos braços do maroto, agarrando-o com todas as suas forças e selando os seus lábios.

E então ela, Lily Evans, Monitora de Hogwarts, duas vezes a Prefeita da Grifinória e membra honorária do clube 'Eu Odeio James Potter Com Todas As Minhas Forças', pensou que pouco se importaria se alguém os visse naquela posição — desde que Potter não parasse de beijá-la.

* * *

Palavras: 97.

Personagens: James Potter e Lily Evans.

**N.A.:** Pois é, ainda estou viva.


	84. Fascinated (Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**084 —****_ Fascinated_**

Uma das épocas preferidas de Albus era o Natal. Não só porque a sua avó faria todos os doces que ele e seus primos amavam e passavam o ano inteiro sonhando; e nem porque ele receberia diversos presentes.

O pequeno Albus gostava de observar as fadas que apareciam somente naquela época, iluminando toda a noite e fazendo a alegria dos pequenos. Elas eram muito pequenas, mas emitiam uma forte luz, e, quando juntas, conseguiam iluminar muitos lugares.

Albus gostava de persegui-las pelo imenso jardim n'A Toca, correndo atrás das fadas que fugiam dos humanos enquanto riam animadas.

* * *

Palavras: 97.

Personagem: Albus Potter.


	85. Yelling (Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**085 —****_ Yelling_**

Albus era tímido e quieto. Preferia ficar em seu canto, em silêncio e com um bom livro; e todos de sua família já estavam acostumados com aquilo.

Quando entrou em Hogwarts não foi diferente: a princípio foi estranho ver irmãos tão opostos, porém os estudantes e professores logo se acostumaram com o quieto Potter. Raras foram às vezes em que Albus perdeu o seu controle e aumentou a voz, chegando a gritar (uma estória engraçada envolvendo James, Louis e chocolate).

Porém tudo tem uma exceção — e Scorpius Malfoy era a de Albus. Malfoy era o único que o fazia gritar.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.

**N.A.:** ...na cama. LOL


	86. Waste (Potter, Black e Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**086 —****_ Waste_**

Remus olhou para o pergaminho que James e Sirius rabiscavam — tentando bolar alguma brincadeira ou pegadinha — e que obviamente não estava dando certo. O chão já estava coberto com pedaços rasgados e diversas bolinhas de pergaminho que tinham servido para a guerra há pouco tempo.

E quando James amassou mais um rolo, Remus estremeceu, olhando dolorosamente para o pedaço amassado no chão.

"Precisamos de mais papel!" Sirius exclamou ao perceber que não havia mais nenhum rolo à vista. Os tão bem cuidados pergaminhos de Remus estavam guardados em um local seguro dentro do seu malão, e ele não os gastaria à toa.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagens: James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.


	87. Practical (Scorpius Malfoy)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**087 —****_ Practical_**

Há muito tempo Scorpius percebera os longos olhares que recebia da Weasley ruiva — _havia tantos deles_ —, mas ele escolheu ignorá-los. Algo entre eles nunca daria certo: suas famílias se odiavam — principalmente os seus pais; ele não a conhecia; e Scorpius já tinha alguém, _então por que ela não parava de lhe convidar para sair? Merlin!_

Scorpius Malfoy era simples e prático. Em qualquer momento ele escolheria o melhor caminho para salvar a sua pele. Não tinha frescuras como muitos puros-sangues e nunca que escolheria a Weasley no lugar do _seu_ James Potter.

...e era como se ela não conseguisse entender aquilo.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagem: Scorpius Malfoy.


	88. Dragons 2 (Albus Potter e Charlie W)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**088 —****_ Dragons 2_**

"Tio Charlie! _Tio!_ Eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"...é claro, Al." Charlie já havia sido avisado sobre as perguntas de Albus e como Harry nunca conseguia responde-las.

"Como são os dragões? Eles guardam—"

"Os _dragões_? O que você quer saber sobre eles?"

"Como eles _são_ e—"

"Ah, isso você já sabe... Eles são grandes, altos e majestosos... Brilhantes, também. Alguns são mais irritadiços que os outros e—"

"_Não_, tio! O que eles _guardam_?"

"...eu não estou conseguindo seguir a sua linha de raciocínio, Al."

"Todos eles são iguais? Todos querem guardar ouro? Ou também outras coisas?"

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Albus Severus e Charlie (Carlinhos) Weasley.


	89. Note (Teddy Lupin)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**089 —****_ Note_**

Teddy respirou fundo e abriu o seu livro, passando as páginas rapidamente quando o seu olhar foi pego por algo que ele tinha _certeza_ de que não estava ali antes. O garoto franziu a testa e voltou algumas páginas, procurando descobrir o que chamara a sua atenção, até ver o pedaço de pergaminho.

Tirou-o entre as folhas e o abriu, pensando nas pessoas que conhecia e quem tinha a letra curvada daquela maneira. Depois o colocou novamente em seu livro, no mesmo lugar. Voltou a atenção para o professor, um sorriso formando-se em seu rosto. Ele _tinha_ de descobrir quem escrevera aquilo.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagem: Teddy Lupin.


	90. Killing (James Potter II)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**090 —****_ Killing_**

"E qual será a desculpa da vez, Senhor Potter? Esqueceu-se de comprar pergaminho mais uma vez?" O Professor perguntou.

James riu brevemente. "Claro que não, Professor! Aliás, você sabe da onde vem o pergaminho? Da onde vem o _papel_? E de que animal vem a minha pena?"

"Senhor Potter, aonde quer chegar com—"

"Professor!" Exclamou James, como se estivesse imensamente surpreso. "Eu tenho uma boa explicação para estar sem minha atividade."

"Pois fale."

"Bem, ao utilizar um pergaminho e uma pena para responder, eu estou ajudando a destruir árvores! Não se poder fazer isso. Temos de ajudar a natureza!"

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: James Potter II.


	91. Indifference (Rose Weasley e Scorpius M)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**091 —****_ Indifference_**

Em algum momento de sua vida, Rose escutou alguém dizer que uma das piores coisas do amor era quando ele não era correspondido. E ela concordava com aquela afirmação. Era difícil e doía quando via o amado feliz — _tão feliz_ — com outra pessoa que não fosse você.

Mas havia algo pior. E Rose sabia muito bem disso.

E quando era um amor não correspondido com indiferença? Quando aquele que você tanto ama _não liga para a sua declaração_? Não dá nem um sorriso, nem um sinal de que lhe escutou? Quando... quando ele lhe dá as costas e você não sabe o que fazer.

* * *

Palavras: 104.

Personagens: Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley.


	92. Suffocated (Harry Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**092 —****_ Suffocated_**

Harry olhou para os dois lados do corredor, tendo certeza de que os seus tios não estavam ali, mesmo eles tendo falado que iriam sair e que não era para ele ficar andando pela casa. _"Para não estragá-la",_ diziam.

Aqueles momentos eram raros — momentos de liberdade onde ele podia andar pela casa sem ter medo de receber um castigo — e ele tentava aproveitá-los o máximo possível, mesmo que sempre durassem pouquíssimos segundos.

Era algo irônico. Por mais libertador que fosse ficar no imenso jardim, Harry sentia-se sufocado e rapidamente voltava para a segurança de seu pequeno armário... O seu forte.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Harry Potter.


	93. Smelling (Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**093 —****_ Smelling_**

Albus respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, um sorriso abrindo caminho em seu rosto. Era incrível como uma simples inspiração podia lhe transformar e o teletransportar para diversos lugares. Ele podia sentir a fragrância própria da história... _Era pura_ _mágica_.

Passou uma das páginas que começava a amarelar e leu o título do livro, outro sorriso aparecendo. Sentia-se livre e feliz. Cada vez que seu olhar pousava sobre uma linha, esquecia-se mais do mundo afora e suas preocupações que pareciam tão banais comparadas com o enredo.

Albus gostava de sentir o cheiro de livros, saborear as palavras e viver a história.

* * *

Palavras: 101.

Personagem: Albus Potter.


	94. No (Lily Moon e Zacharias Smith)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**094 —****_ No_**

"Você já tem um par para o baile, Moon?"

Lily não ergueu os olhos do livro que lia — não podia parar! Finalmente o mistério seria revelado! — e demorou alguns segundos para responder. "Não," murmurou.

"Hmm... Nenhuma pessoa lhe perguntou?" Zacharias tinha um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto, mas não era como se Lily pudesse vê-lo.

"Não."

"E você não perguntou a ninguém?"

"Não."

"Moon, você está me escutando?"

"...infelizmente."

"Você não vai me perguntar se já tenho um par?"

"Não. E você está me interrompendo."

Zacharias rolou os olhos. "E é por isso que você não tem um par; você é muito irritante."

"Não."

* * *

Palavras: 103.

Personagens: Zacharias Smith e Lily Moon.


	95. Exotic (Albus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**095 —****_ Exotic_**

Albus amava livros e gostava de comparar as pessoas com personagens fictícios, afinal, era divertido. Por exemplo: a sua irmãzinha, Lily, o lembrava muito de Lucy Pevensie; enquanto Victoire lembrava a irmã mais velha, Susan. Louis parecia ter a mesma personalidade de Zaphod Beeblebrox, enquanto Molly mais parecia uma Trillian da vida. Também tinha a semelhança entre Dumbledore e Gandalf; Snape e o robô Marvin. E de Scorpius Malfoy com algum elfo do universo de Tolkien.

Talvez fosse a pele e os olhos claros, ou os cabelos pálidos e a beleza exótica. Até mesmo o fato de que tantos os elfos como o Malfoy o fascinavam.

* * *

Palavras: 106.

Personagem: Albus Potter.


	96. Invisible (Sally-Anne Perks)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**096 —****_ Invisible_**

À primeira vista, Sally-Anne Perks parecia como qualquer outra garota. À segunda vista, ela aparentava ser tímida. Já a terceira vista não existia, pois as pessoas não se lembravam de que ela existia.

Os alunos não sabiam em que casa ela estava... Os alunos não sabiam quem ela _era._ Mas não era como se Sally-Anne reclamasse. Ela gostava da solidão e a acolhia.

Sally-Anne era invisível para todos. Sem exceções.

Ninguém percebeu que Sally-Anne faltou semanas de aula. Ninguém percebeu que ela sempre aparentava estar doente e bastante frágil. Ninguém percebeu que ela não voltou para o seu quinto ano.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagem: Sally-Anne Perks.


	97. More (Teddy Lupin e James Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**097 —****_ More_**

Se Teddy Lupin fosse uma droga, James Potter com certeza seria um viciado. E ele sabia muito bem daquilo.

James estava viciado em tudo o que Teddy tinha, fazia e era. Estava quase virando uma obsessão — e ele não se importava. A cada vez que Teddy o beijava... Quando ele sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto os seus corpos suados se enroscavam e ele mal conseguia pensar... Após cada risada que ele desejava que durasse para sempre... James queria mais, mais, mais e mais.

E talvez até um pouquinho mais.

Se Teddy Lupin fosse uma droga, James nunca queria que os seus efeitos acabassem.

* * *

Palavras: 103.

Personagens: Teddy Lupin e James Potter II.


	98. Falling slowly (James Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**098 —****_ Falling slowly_**

James gostaria de falar que ele havia se apaixonado de modo brusco e violento; com apenas um olhar o seu mundo teria parado e saberia que seria com ela que ele gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida. Mas não havia sido daquela maneira.

Foi algo tão simples e devagar que ele mal havia percebido. Em um dia acordara e "caiu a ficha" de o porquê dele estar sempre sorrindo quando estava próximo dela, das coisas que ela falava e do modo como ela agia... De como ela era importante em sua vida...

...e de que ele, afinal, não estava tendo um problema cardíaco.

* * *

Palavras: 105.

Personagem: James Potter e OC.


	99. Eternity (Dorea Black e Charlus Potter)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**099 —****_ Eternity_**

Charlus não queria prometer rios de dinheiro para Dorea, pois aquilo poderia um dia facilmente acabar. Não queria prometer dezenas de casas e terrenos que um dia iriam se desintegrar, que eram apenas bens materiais. Não queria prometer joias e pedras preciosas que apenas serviriam para lhe enfeitar.

Em seu casamento ele prometeu lealdade, fidelidade. Prometeu que sempre estaria ao seu lado e faria o máximo para deixa-la feliz.

Ele queria jurar para a sua doce Dorea a mais bela eternidade, onde estariam sempre juntos e felizes, amando-se. Onde nada poderia interromper e os destruir.

Mas eles eram apenas mortais.

* * *

Palavras: 100.

Personagens: Dorea Black e Charlus Potter.


	100. Close your eyes (Lavender Brown)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

**100 —****_ Close your eyes_**

Quando menor, Lavender gostava de ficar deitada no jardim da casa dos seus pais, olhando para as nuvens e tentando encontrar nomes para os formatos das nuvens. Ela nunca gostara de ter de dormir, quando podia estar desenhando. Ou brincando.

E, anos mais tarde, Lavender continuava deitada. Dessa vez era em sua cama, com os olhos o mais fechados possível e tentando — com todas as suas forças — cair em um sono profundo e quieto. Sem memórias da Batalha. Sem lembranças de nada.

Queria dormir ao menos uma vez sem ser perseguida pelos seus fantasmas e, talvez, conseguiria esquecer-se de tudo aquilo.

_Talvez_.

* * *

Palavras: 102.

Personagem: Lavender (Lilá) Brown.

**N.A.:** Começamos com Lavender e também terminamos com ela!

Foram mais de cinco meses escrevendo, enrolando e reescrevendo essas drabbles que pareciam que nunca terminariam! Foram cinco meses incríveis e eu gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês que deixou uma review, uma mensagem provada, favoritou, seguiu essa fanfic ou apenas a leu (ela tem mais de 4 mil views!). Obrigada por tudo, pois foi com a resposta de vocês que eu tive "coragem" de postar outras fanfics. Não há palavras o suficiente para agradecer por acompanharem cada drabble postada :3 E, de novo, obrigada!


End file.
